


Miranda Ships

by wneleh



Series: 30daysofrandl fics [2]
Category: Miranda Sings - Fandom, Rhett & Link
Genre: 30daysofrandl, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wneleh/pseuds/wneleh
Summary: My favorite Rhett&Link sketch isWe Ship Ourselves, for its hilarious tacit approval of our favorite hobby.  The ending, though, puzzles/bothers me - are they saying that Miranda is a typical shipper?Anyway, this got me thinking - what would have happened if Miranda had decided to keep her order?





	Miranda Ships

**Author's Note:**

> Completely made up. This may be obvious, but I do get asked!

Miranda (looking side to side): I see that no nosey neighbors are nosing where their noses aren’t needed - okay, inside, quickly.  
Rhett: So, um, why did you order us?????  
Link: Can we speak with Colleen please?

Miranda: I’m going to give you some scenaritos - that’s how you say ‘little scenario’ in Espanyol - and I’d like you to act them out. And then I’ll send you back!  
Link: Can we go with Uber instead of the USPS?  
Miranda: Maybe. Okay, scenarito uno. You boys are handcuffed together, without a key. Hanky panky ensues. Commence.  
Rhett: This has actually happened to us… four…  
Link: No, only three times. And twice the problem was, Rhett’d swallowed the key.  
Rhett: Not my fault! You told me to look up, and when you do that your mouth opens… try it, Miranda…  
Miranda: No….  
Rhett: Try it!   
Link: That was what happened the first time. The second, you were just hungry.  
Rhett: True that.  
Link: Anyway, no hanky panky. Just consider the angles. With our height difference, and Rhett’s back, we need to be able to move much more freely.

Miranda: Okay, forget that. Next scenarito. You guys are secretly married.  
Rhett: ….what…?  
Link: …who told you?  
Miranda: What? But aren’t you guys married to ladies?  
Rhett: Let’s just say that, if we were secretly married, things wouldn’t be any different from how they are right now.  
Link: Yes. Let’s - keep it at that.

Miranda: Okay, how about a coffee shop AU. Can you at least do that one for me?  
Rhett: You’ve seen The Overly Complicated Coffee Order, right?  
Miranda: I want one of you to be the barista, and the other to fall in love with you.  
Link: Aren’t baristas girls?  
Miranda and Rhett together: NO!  
Link: But it ends in an ‘a’. 

Miranda: Forget it. One last try. I want you guys to kiss by mistake.  
Rhett: Why?  
Link: We kiss on purpose.  
Rhett: All we need is a conduit. Do you have any plexiglass? Never mind, just hold up both your hands…  
Miranda: Ewww, gross! Get out of here!

THE END


End file.
